


Magic Practice

by TereziMakara



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Gen, Magic, Stand Still Stay Silent Crossover, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Finnish mage Tuomi practices his magic, accompanied by his animal spirit companion.





	Magic Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> Treat, created for Chocolate Box!

_We'll always be young at heart_  
_And nothing's ever gonna tear us apart_  
_Because we stand strong and stand true_  
_And everybody's gonna watch what we do_

**Author's Note:**

> Your idea on an SSSS crossover with Little Hare helping mage!Tuomi really inspired me, and this is the result! :D  
> It was a lot of fun to do, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Lyrics from _All My Friends_ by Owl City.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/171056012521/ssss-crossover-with-magetuomi-practicing-his)


End file.
